Street Fighter (UDON comics)
Street Fighter comic book series are based on the Street Fighter video game franchise published by UDON under license from Capcom. This series draws not only on the established Street Fighter canon, but also occasionally addresses various continuity retcons, and even draws from fanon and non-official sources as well. UDON's Street Fighter comics are stated to shared the same continuity with other Capcom franchises like Darkstalkers, Rival Schools and Final Fight. Series ''Street Fighter'' (2003-2005) Spans issues #0 through #14. Follows various storylines set around different series characters. Various writers and artists contributed to each issue working separately on independent short stories that occasionally tied into the main storyline. Some plot points featured in this series include: Ryu trains while taking on Sakura as a pupil; Chun-Li and Guile share the same professional relationship they had in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, working to stop M. Bison; Charlie sacrifices his life in an attempt to defeat Bison; Cammy works as a member of a British special-forces team while recovering from the amnesia that came as a result of Bison's control over her. ''Street Fighter II'' (2005-2006) Spans issues #0 through #6. After a break of several months, UDON's second Street Fighter series began under the title Street Fighter II, because the events slowly approach those of the Street Fighter II video game. The main story follows Ryu as he searches for Akuma, who has just killed his master. Ryu wants to avenge his master Gouken without succumbing to the Dark Hadou, the dark power buried in his style of martial arts that Akuma has embraced. ''Street Fighter Legends'' (2006-2010; 2016) #''Street Fighter Legends: Sakura'' (2006) - A four-issue mini-series that focuses on the life of Sakura Kasugano and the events that happened since she and Ryu parted ways at the end of Street Fighter #14. #''Street Fighter Legends: Chun-Li'' (2009) - A four-issue mini-series that follows Chun-Li as a young police officer, portraying the events that lead up to her father's disappearance. #''Street Fighter Legends: Ibuki'' (2010) - A four-issue mini-series that follows the young ninja Ibuki as she tries to balance a normal Japanese high school life with her secret ninja life. #''Street Fighter Legends: Cammy'' (2016) - A four-issue mini-series that follows Cammy and Delta Blue team. ''Street Fighter II: Turbo'' (2008-2010) Spans issues Street Fighter II: Turbo #1 through #12. The second Street Fighter tournament begins in earnest as fighters from all over the world compete to see who is the "World's Strongest". It is a continuation of UDON's Street Fighter II series. ''Super Street Fighter'' (2013, 2015) #''Super Street Fighter Volume One: New Generation'' was released in late January 2013. It is a sequel to Street Fighter II: Turbo comics. The story happens in the time period of the Street Fighter III video game. #''Super Street Fighter Volume Two: Hyper Fighting'' was released in late March 2015. Two short stories from Volume 2 were fully released in Street Fighter #0 Free Comic Book Day comic book in 2014. Street Fighter IV (2009) A four-issue mini-series based on the Street Fighter IV video game that follows the events of a new fighting tournament sponsored by the enigmatic S.I.N. organization. The events in this story take place concurrently with the second half of the Street Fighter II: Turbo series. ''Street Fighter Origins'' (2013, 2018) #''Street Fighter Origins: Akuma'' (2013) - A graphic novel released in September 2013, follows Akuma and Gouken's early history before Akuma was consumed by the Satsui no Hadou. Other Street Fighter Origins graphic novels are planned for the future. 14 page preview of this comic was released in "Street Fighter #0 Free Comic Book Day" comic book, titled "Beyond the hills". #''Street Fighter Origins: Sagat'' (2018) - A four-issue mini-series that is scheduled to start publishing in 2018. ''Street Fighter Unlimited'' (2015-2016) Spanning issues #1 through #12, the series started publishing in December 2015, and includes four-page backup stories at the end of every issue. An issue #0 was published on Free Comic Book Day in 2014. It was composed of 2 short stories that were previously published in Super Street Fighter Volume Two and a 5-page preview of issue #1. A 2016 annual issue was also published that contained four short stories that originally appeared as bonus stories in various hardcover graphic novel collections. Thus these stories take place before the Street Fighter Unlimited series. ''Street Fighter vs. Darkstalkers'' (2017-2018) Spans issues #0 through #8. The Darkstalkers series crossover limited series titled Street Fighter vs. Darkstalkers started publishing on February 22, 2017 and ended on January 31, 2018. One-shot stories * Street Fighter: Deep Scars (GamePro exclusive) (2003) - A four-page comic created exclusively for GamePro magazine's October 2003 issue. It expands upon the battle between Ryu and Sagat, from which Sagat received his large scar over his chest. This comic was later released in the digital version of "Street Fighter Remix" and had its title renamed to "Shadow Boxing". * Capcom Summer Special 2004 (2004) - Originally made exclusively for the 2004 Convention UDON Convention Tour. Contains three short stories: Street Fighter (Chun-Li story), Darkstalkers (Morrigan origin story) and Rival Schools (Sakura, Hinata and Natsu story). *''Street Fighter II Chun-Li Mini Comic'' (2006) - 2006 re-release of Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (Uncut, Uncensored, Unleashed) came with Chun-Li mini comic. * Street Fighter Remix (2008) - Contains prequel stories for Street Fighter II Turbo, Street Fighter Legends: Chun-Li, Street Fighter III. Even though a Street Fighter III series was not released, this was later considered a prequel story for Super Street Fighter Vol.1 that was published in 2013. * Street Fighter Remix Digital Edition (2013) has one new story, removed Chun-Li's prequel story, and gave titles to each of the short stories. It contains a new Cammy story called "The Rhythm of Battle", "Shadow Boxing" (previously called "Deep Scars"), Street Fighter II Turbo prequel story "Fierce Competition", Super Street Fighter Volume One: New Generation prequel story "A Whole New Generation" (previously considered prequel for Street Fighter III series which became Super Street Fighter Volume One: New Generation). * Street Fighter IV (2009) - A one-shot comic that showcases fighters facing off against their classic counterparts. It was originally only available when the Street Fighter IV game was purchased at Target stores in the United States. It was later available for digital purchase. * Street Fighter Super Combo Special! (Free Comic Book Day 2015) (2015) - A one-shot Street Fighter issue was published on Free Comic Book Day in May 2015. It features Ryu, Charlie, Guile, Viper, Ibuki, Ken. * Street Fighter V: The Life and Death(s) of Charlie Nash (2015) - This is a comic book from UDON that was exclusively available at the San-Diego Comic-Con 2015. It is UDON's first Street Fighter V-related comic and as the name suggest, it focus on Charlie Nash and the past stories which cover both his background, including his previous military work and encounters with Guile, and every instance of him "dying" up to and including Street Fighter Alpha 3. The comic also cover the details behind his "revival" leading up to his appearance in Street Fighter V, as well as Charlie's Shadow persona. * Street Fighter V (Free Comic Book Day 2016) (2016) - A one-shot Street Fighter issue published on Free Comic Book Day in May 2016. *''Ultra Street Fighter II'' (Free Comic Book Day 2018) (2018) Compilations *''Street Fighter: The Ultimate Edition'' *''Street Fighter II: The Ultimate Edition'' *''Street Fighter Legends: The Ultimate Edition'' See also *UDON's Darkstalkers comics References External links * Capcom Comics (archived) * Street Fighter the comic series (free on-line Street Fighter #0-11 and first 8 pages of #12) Category:2003 comics debuts Category:Comics based on video games Category:Martial arts comics Category:Webcomics from print Category:Works based on Street Fighter